queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Somebody To Love
Somebody To Love (Alguien Para Amar) es la canción principal del disco A Day at the Races. Es una composición rock, con aires gospel, en la que la voz de Freddie se explaya con escalas de voz muy complicadas, con coros hechos por Freddie, Brian y Roger, teniendo un aire rock y de balada, con una letra fuertemente religiosa. Fue influenciada por los coros de bandas blues y de jazz, en las que predominan los juegos de voces. Grabación En ese tema, Roy Thomas Baker utiliza la técnica de duplicidad de voces en multicanales al estilo del fragmento operístico de ''Bohemian Rhapsody''. A través de las técnicas de capas de voz, la banda fue capaz de crear el sonido conmovedor de un coro de cien voces, con el de solo tres: Mercury, Brian May y Roger Taylor. John Deacon no cantó coros.La voz predominante en este caso es la de Roger para los registros más altos, luego la de Freddie, y por último la de Brian para las notas más graves. El resultado es un Gospel in crescendo que culmina con un desgarrador somebody to love en el cual Freddie recorre varias notas cambia de escala e incluso se escucha cuando toma aire para descargar las últimas notas. Destacable también es el característico «attack» (entrada del solo) de Brian con la guitarra, como casi siempre imperceptible y fundido en esta canción con los registros altos de Roger. Esta técnica hace que no se rompa la continuidad sonora ni la belleza de una balada-rock con la entrada del solo. Este efecto es un sello distintivo de Brian, por ejemplo en ''Killer Queen'' o Play The Game). Letra Desde el punto de vista de la lírica, es una pieza que cuestiona el papel de Dios en una vida sin amor. La fascinación y admiración de Freddie por Aretha Franklin fue una gran influencia para la creación de esta canción. Se ha dicho mucho que es el tema que mejor podría definir la vida sentimental de Freddie; muchas parejas esporádicas pero nadie realmente a quien amar. Actuaciones en vivo Era una de las canciones favoritas de Freddie para interpretar en directo, puesto que desde su publicación en 1976, hasta The Works Tour siempre fue interpretada en vivo. Incluso Queen la llegó a interpretar ante 320 mil personas en el festival Rock in Rio en el año 1985 en la ciudad Río de Janeiro. Hubo homenajes a Somebody to Love después de la muerte de Freddie. La canción fue tocada en vivo el veinte de abril de 1992, durante el Concierto Tributo a Freddie Mercury, con George Michael como vocalista principal. Versión de Mocedades Debido a que la propia banda (Freddie, Brian, Roger y John) manejaban de forma legal los derechos sobre las canciones del grupo, eran muy limitadas las posibilidades que otros artistas hicieran versiones de sus producciones. Cuando el grupo español Mocedades publicó su versión Un poco de amor, durante mucho tiempo se especuló cómo habían logrado la autorización para grabar dicha versión. Fue durante un concierto que Mocedades ofreció en el Jockey Club de Lima, Perú, en mayo de 2009, que el cantante Javier Garay explicó a la audiencia presente cómo consiguieron que el propio Freddie Mercury los autorizase a grabar la canción. Garay comentó que, estando el grupo en Londres, el representante de la compañía discográfica a la cual pertenecía Mocedades se dirigió personalmente a la residencia de Freddie, ante lo cual el vocalista le preguntó referencias sobre el grupo español. El representante le interpretó un trozo del éxito Eres tú y Freddie al instante consintió y dio su aprobación. Versiones notables * Anne Hathaway cantó esta canción en su papel de Ella en la película Ella Enchanted. * Brittany Murphy cantó esta canción en la película Happy Feet como su personaje de pingüino emperador, Gloria. * En la película Late Last Night, el personaje de Steven Weber canta la canción durante una escena de ensueño impregnada de drogas. * En 2008, el grupo finlandés Rajaton hizo una versión con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Lahti en su álbum Rajaton Sings Queen with Lahti Symphony Orchestra. * En 2009, en la primera temporada de la serie de televisión Glee, el coro versionó la canción. * En 2010, un grupo de 60 estudiantes de la Universidad Hebrea interpretaron una versión Lip dub de la canción, que recibió elogios de la crítica, incluyendo una reseña de Brian May, quien escribió: «Yo... tengo un nudo en la garganta. Está muy bien hecho, con gran corazón y alegría, y estoy seguro de que a Freddie le hubiera encantado.» * En 2011, el músico inglés Frank Turner grabó una versión de la canción como el lado B de su sencillo I Still Believe. * La canción fue presentada brevemente en la película de 2015 Minions, en una escena en la que los Minions cantan desesperadamente un coro de la canción, después de que se construya todo el imperio. En otros medios * La canción fue utilizada para un comercial de Codorníu (empresa de vinos y cavas) en Navidades de 2009. * La canción fue usada en anuncios para la temporada 2017 de The Bachelorette Australia. Créditos * Escrita por: Freddie Mercury * Producida por: Queen * Músicos: * Freddie Mercury: voz líder, piano, coro gospel * Brian May: guitarra, coro gospel * John Deacon: bajo * Roger Taylor: batería, coro gospel Duración: 4:57 Letra Vídeos'''' Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:A Day At The Races Categoría:Composiciones de Freddie Mercury Categoría:Canciones de los 70 Categoría:Tributo a Queen: Los Grandes del Rock en Español Categoría:Queen Forever Categoría:Absolute Greatest Categoría:Jewels Categoría:In Vision 2008 Categoría:Greatest Hits Categoría:Queen On Fire - Live At The Bowl Categoría:Greatest Hits III